destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium (Crypto) is a Furon Invader. He is the anti-hero of the entire series and the main protagonist. Voiced by J. Grant Albrecht and Sean Donnellan (Big Willy Unleashed). Overview Appearance Crypto looks similar to a Grey but with pointed teeth. His eyes are reflective like all Furons. Crypto wears a space suit with pieces of armor throughout the years. Personality Crypto is very aggressive, amoral, and sociopathic, making him a very effective soldier for the Furon Empire. He enjoys destroying and humiliating Earth's human race. In every conflict, he would always prefer to "blow stuff up" and has little regard for subtlety or stealth, much to the dismay of his more strategic mission officer, Orthopox. Though, he is capable of such a strategy. He is ruthless and would stop at nothing to accomplish his goals, no matter what the cost. While he started out by hating all things human, he mellows out when the game sequels come out, no doubt due to spending years mingling with humanity. In the first game, he shows a mild perverted side when he's about to probe Miss Rockwell, but said perversion is exaggerated during later games, though this is probably due to him having acquired genitalia. When with others, enemies and allies alike, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening to people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in serious trouble. He often speaks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like, unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirements. Despite his sociopathic traits, he isn't completely heartless. Crypto does show that he cares about his allies. He freaks out when Natalya dies on the moon and when Orthopox was almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. He even mourns the Master when he witnessed his supposed death. Also, Crypto wouldn't destroy his own people, claiming to be "a soldier, not a mass murderer" (at least until he found out they were worthless duplicates), and in the Big Willy Unleashed game, he called Colonel Kluckin insane for wanting to grind human bodies into fast food (with their cortexes still inside). Abilities Crypto is a Furon invader. He uses his otherworldly powers and technology to gather intelligence, disguise himself and infiltrate humanity, and to crush and destroy all of his enemies. The list of his capabilities are shown below. Weapons & Equipment﻿ See also: Crypto's Equipment Furons are known to be frail and physically weak. To function on the battlefield, Crypto is equipped with two pieces of equipment. *'Jetpack:' This is the first piece of equipment. Crypto uses it for his main form of speed and flight across large distances and to reach great heights. *'Shield:' The second is a personal shield which covers his body. This protects him from harm against human weapons. With every hit, it loses energy, and its loss of power leaves Crypto defenseless until it recharges. Crypto uses an arsenal of powerful weapons to use in battle. His default weapons that are used in all games are: *'Zap-O-Matic:' His most basic weapon. It fires a continuous jolt of electricity that slowly zaps the enemy's life away. But its limited battery only allows for a brief firing period. It is effective on humans but does little to armored vehicles like tanks. *'Anal Probe:' The Anal Probe fires probes that drill through the rectum, and pop out the brainstem of the target's head. *'Disintegrator Ray:' An effective weapon that fires molten balls of energy like an assault rifle. It only takes a few bursts to turn a human into a pile of ashes. He also uses it to destroy objects and blow up vehicles. *'Ion Detonator:' This weapon launches an ion bomb, which will either explode within approximately ten seconds or be detonated remotely at will. It's used for taking out large groups of enemies, as it destroys every objects and person in its radius. If Crypto gets to close, it can hurt him as well. Mental Powers See also: Psychokinesis Crypto, like all Furons, has a large cerebral cortex which grants him powerful psychic abilities. They are very advanced, due to being upgraded by Orthopox on a regular basis. After being recloned with pure Furon DNA in the sequels, his abilities are even stronger and they're no longer limited by concentration. His standard mental abilities are listed below: *'PK:' Crypto's power of PK (Psycho-Kinesis) allows him to levitate objects and manipulate them any way he wishes. This is his most basic mental ability and its ranges from using objects as projectiles to slamming down his enemies. When upgraded, larger objects can be manipulated, like cars and tanks. **'Brain Extract:' This allows Crypto to extract the brainstem out of a human to collect and harvest. *'Cortex Scan:' He can scan people's minds to read their thoughts. This is used for gathering important information. It can also drain concentration energy to replenish his own, but this is no longer needed in the sequels. *'Hypnotize:' Crypto can control the wills of humans and even weak-minded Furons, making them do his bidding. In the first game, he uses it to make humans go to sleep, distract other humans, and follow special commands for certain missions. In later games, he can use it to wipe the memories of humans, make them follow him anywhere, and force enemies to attack other hostiles. *'Holobob:' This ability allows Crypto to imitate the appearance of a nearby human, allowing him to walk amongst them unnoticed. This ability drains concentration energy. It also won't fool Majestic agents for long, who can see through the disguise and destroy it. Saucer See also: Saucer His ultimate tool is his flying Saucer. It is a scout ship that can maneuver faster than any human craft, and travel across Earth and interstellar distances in a short amount of time. It has a very strong hull and is armed with highly destructive weapons that are for defending against bigger threats, blowing up buildings, and destroying whole towns and cities whenever Crypto needs to, or just for his own amusement. The standard trademark weapons include: *'Death Ray:' This weapon is standard for the Saucer. It shoots a superheated beam that can level buildings and incinerate enemies and objects instantly. While it's not limited by ammunition, it needs to cool down in between shots. *'Abducto Beam:' This device is used to abduct humans for processing and to carry large objects with its anti-gravity beam. *'Sonic Boom:' The Sonic Boom shoots anti-matter globules that explode on contact, creating a large and devastating shockwave that will cause serious damage to anything nearby when it makes contact. It is useful for bringing down large structures, and for dealing with large patrols, etc. *'Quantum Deconstructor:' This is the most powerful weapon in the whole game. When fired, it unleashes a green projectile that creates a huge explosion. It destroys everything in its radius, including buildings and objects, instantly, like a small nuke. Cloning See also: Furon Cloning By means of a cloning device installed inside his Saucer, Crypto is virtually immortal. Every time he dies on a mission, a Cryptosporidium clone is ready to take his place, with the same mind and personality intact. Additionally, each clone has a rising number appended to them (Crypto 136, Crypto 137, Crypto 138, and so on). Biography Crypto's history is unknown up to the events of the games. He worked with Orthopox for quite some time before coming to Earth. His story can be divided up by the number of clones he's had. Cryptosporidium-136 The first Crypto clone to appear in the game. He's sent to Earth to find Furon DNA, but is accidentally shot down by a missile in mid-launch in Area 42. He tries to resist capture after crashing, but he collapses in front of several soldiers. His weapons and Saucer are taken and reverse-engineered by Majestic to develop new weapons. 136 is dissected and leads to the unlocking of the Furon genes and the creation of Majestic's Psi-Mutants. His capture is the reason Crypto-137 urges Pox to come to Earth. His remains are later destroyed by Crypto-137 so no more experiments can be performed on his "brother". Cryptosporidium-137 (Destroy All Humans!) Orthopox and Crypto 137 are alerted to Crypto 136's predicament and Crypto urges Pox to go and rescue him. Since their species is dying out from lack of pure DNA, and humanity's gene pool has buried in them, a strand of Furon DNA, thanks to a Furon being on "shore leave" millennia ago from destroying the Martians, Pox agrees to this to collect DNA. Their new destination is the planet Earth. Crypto is sent to Earth to harvest Furon DNA from human brain stems, locate and rescue his previous clone, and spearhead a Furon invasion of Earth. Crypto-137 first landed on Turnipseed Farm in 1957 to search for the dominant species on Earth, which led to him destroying an infantry unit of the US Army. He headed towards Rockwell in order to investigate human culture. Though this led to the discovery of experiments by the military on local cows. After several missions in Rockwell and Santa Modesta, Crypto and Pox become aware of the Majestic, and begin crippling government attempts to undermine their mission. Majestic planned to control human minds to make them paranoid and aggressive, but Crypto stopped their plans and destroyed their base in Santa Modesta. He also found out about 136's fate in Area 42 and swore revenge. After destroying most of Area 42, Crypto headed toward Capitol City in order to hunt down General Armquist, but he crash landed in Union Town. Unlike 136, he survived this experience. After that, Crypto kills Armquist after he stopping his attempt to unite the four divisions of National Defense under the Majestic's leadership against the Furons. Later, he assassinated the President and went after Majestic's leader, Silhouette, to end their resistance once and for all. She had a giant, 50-foot robot with Huffman's brain inside it waiting to attack, but Crypto manages to beat it, then takes out Silhouette at the Octagon. With that, the Furon invasion seemed inevitable for the human race. Following Silhouette's death, the President seemed to be found alive and the invasion being proved a false alarm, but really, he is just a disguise for Crypto so he can set up "testing centers" across the nation to fight "toxic pollutants inside of humans. Those centers were really chambers to extract Furon DNA from the humans. In that moment, the Furons have already won the war, without the humans even knowing it. Cryptosporidium-138 (Destroy All Humans! 2) Crypto 137 died some time before 1969. His new clone, Cryptosporidium-138 was active from 1969 to sometime before 1979. He is the first Furon to have pure Furon DNA, which gave him improved mental abilities and fully functional genitalia which made some drastic changes in his personality. KGB spies learned of the Furon control over the United States, and began planning their destruction. They use a nuclear missile to blow up the Furon Mothership and Pox with it, and planned Crypto's assassination in Bay City. Fortunately, he escaped with Pox (now a hologram) and their war with the KGB which leads him to places like Albion, Takoshima, Tunguska, and the Russian moon base, Solaris. Along the way, Crypto was convinced to join forces with Russian spies Natalya Ivanova and eventually her partner and ex-lover, Agent Sergei, who are looking to uncover a conspiracy hidden within the KGB. With Crypto's help, the ancient enemies of the Furons, the Blisk were discovered and they have been manipulating the Soviet Union so they can transform the Earth into a new Mars, since the Furons wiped them out and reduced Mars to a desert. The transformation of Earth into a radioactive ocean world would kill all of humanity, and inadvertently, leave no more Furon DNA to extract for the survival of the Furons. With this outcome in mind, Crypto continues to seek and destroy all Blisk. Crypto finally managed to kill all of the Blisk with the help of a virus Pox had made, though it came at the cost of his former allies. Soon after, Crypto had cloned Natalya and mated with him. While he was away the whole game, Pox has replaced him with a robot that filled in for him as the President. Cryptosporidium-137 (?) (Big Willy Unleashed) During the 70's, Crypto has left the presidency, broke up with Natalya, and moved to Harbor City, spending his days watching television. He was brought back into service when he found out about Orthopox's fast food franchise, Big Willy's. He now has a new mission to protect the restaurant's source of meat, the human corpses of whom Crypto sucks the brain stems out of. Crypto must now protect them from being exposed to the public. The plans then changed to eliminating the competition, Colonel Kluckin and all of his followers using his superior mental abilites, technology, and the giant Big Willy mech. His missions lead him to go to places like Fairfield, Fantasy Atoll, and Vietmahl. As a side adventure, Crypto would also encounter his son, Blastomycosis, and the phony Furon Efficiency expert, Toxoplasma Gondii, who tries to take over their mission on Earth, but instead Crypto sent him back to the homeworld. Following Kluckin's destruction in Vietmahl in an epic showdown between two giant mechs, Orthopox decided to give up the fast food business for good. Pox gives Crypto the money collected from the restaurant's profits, with which he intended to start a casino in a little town in Nevada. Cryptosporidium-139 (Path of the Furon) This Crypto clone was created in the mid-late 70's after 138 crashed his old saucer while "drunk flying". After the crash, Crypto opened a casino called the "Space Dust" (a parody of "Stardust Resort & Casino") in Las Paradiso that's used as a front to gather a steady flow of cash and Furon DNA. Pox thinks that Crypto has gone native. Soon after, they discover that the local mob family has sent a spy to gather information on them. Crypto infiltrates their casino and drives out their customers, leading the mob to go to war with Crypto. He defeats the mob, destroys all their profits and takes control of Paradiso. He begins to hear a voice instructing him in the Paths of Enlightenment and how to advance in those paths. As he begins to discover the potential of his mental powers, strange creatures attack the Space Dust casino. Pox identifies them as "Nexosporidium Warriors", whom are supposedly extinct. Crypto defeats them and reluctantly destroys all of Paradiso to erase any evidence of their being there, including their casino, and flee to Sunnywood. In Sunnywood, the duo assume that Curt Calvin, head of the Lunarian Church of Alientology, sent the Nexos and is another DNA harvesting Furon on Earth. With the help of a reporter on the supernatural named Veronica Stone whom he saved from the Lunarians, he learns of an inside man in the cult called "Deep Navel". Crypto works out a deal with this inside man, he gives him Calvin in exchange for a few favors done to get him closer to the cult's inner circle, but Deep Navel failed to keep his part of the bargain. Pox and Crypto decide to stage a "big alien arrival" to draw out Calvin. He confronts him to make him reveal his Furon form, suddenly a Nexo Walker steps on him (which reveals that he is human). Crypto destroys the walker and is suddenly shot with a tranquilizer dart and faints. He awakens three days later in a monastery in the city of Shen Long run by a Furon martial arts expert called "The Master" who was the mysterious voice in Crypto's head. After a confrontation, he agrees to be his disciple to defeat Saxon, a former student of the Master who got power-hungry and now leads a local triad to oppose the Master, and the presumed source of all the misfortune that has befallen Crypto. After a few missions, the Master tells Crypto to hold a martial arts tournament to attract Saxon, but the Master lied so he can face Saxon alone. Crypto got back to watch Saxon kill the Master. Enraged, Crypto tracks Saxon and tries to destroy him, until Nexos came and vaporized him, proving he wasn't the one who attacked his casino in Paradiso. He escaped the Nexos, and learns from Pox that those Nexos were cloned here on Earth by an organization called Francodyne Industries. The two head off to Belleville, France to investigate. In Belleville, France, Crypto and Pox go after the head of Francodyne Industries, Henri Crousteau, who is working on a virus to de-integrate Furon DNA from the human genome, which will result in the crumbling of the Furon Empire. After going on a few missions, Crypto stops the Nexo Walkers carrying the virus and destroys Crousteau who was in a giant, robotic squid. As Crousteau dies, Crypto learns that the Furons could make synthetic DNA, which means his mission on Earth was pointless, and someone was controlling Crousteau's Nexos from the Furon homeworld to attack Crypto's casino. They come to the conclusion that their true enemy was Emperor Meningitis. The two go back home to Furon to kill the Emperor. On the Fourth Ring of Furon, Crypto wants to kill the emperor in his palace but that didn't work. In the meantime, Crypto gets Pox a new clone body, sort of. His new body is a monkey. As a distraction, Crypto uses the captured humans from the dome to keep the palace security busy while they break into the palace. Crypto confronts the Emperor, who attacks using a giant, robotic bust of himself, but Crypto managed to defeat it. After Meningitis's defeat, he interrogates him, but he disintegrates into dust (the Emperor was 500 years old). All of a sudden, the Jade Talisman (the trinket that was given to him by the Master before he died) made the Master reappear before him, who revealed that he was behind all of his troubles, the Nexos attacking his casino, faking his death, exposing the synthetic DNA, everything, so he can become the Emperor. Angered by this betrayal, Crypto hints at Pox to slam him into a wall, which turned the Master into paste. Crypto is depressed that his whole mission was just one big lie and eats some synthetic DNA, which made him hurl all over the floor. Pox tells Crypto that as long as synthetic DNA can make him lose his lunch, there will always be a reason to destroy all humans. Crypto goes back to Earth, while Pox stays behind to take Meningitis's place on the throne. They say their goodbyes, then the Furons come to greet their new Emperor. Gallery Cryptoguy.png|Destroy All Humans! appearance 300pxdestroyallhumans220060602031034410_2.jpg|Destroy All Humans! 2 appearance Crypto_from_big_willy_unleshed.jpg|Big Willy Unleashed appearance destroy-all-humans-path-of-the-furon-20080711110105731_640w.jpg|Path of the Furon appearance Crypto 10.jpg Crypto 9.jpg Crypto 8.jpeg Crypto 7.jpg Crypto 6.jpg Crypto 5.jpg Crypto 4.png Crypto 3.jpg Crypto 2.jpg Crypto 1.jpg ﻿ Quotes *''"What's shakin, Pox? You look a little, what's the word, constipated."'' (first lines in the series) *''"Let me get this straight. You sent me.. uh, him... Crypto 136 to a hostile planet, and he's disappeared, maybe captured, maybe even being tortured as we speak!"'' *''"Let me tell you something, Pox. You're a smart cookie, but there's a time for thought and there's a time for action, and this is one of those times!... the second one!'' *''"Of course I'm right. You kiddin' me? A Cryptosporidium captured by a bunch of monkeys?! We gotta go in. We gotta crack some craniums! We gotta rescue me... him... he's gonna rescue me... I mean we gotta... I gotta... brain spin! When do I get to blow things up?!"'' *''"They eat with their mouths? Ugh, I think I'm going to be violently ill!"'' *''"Attention, earth creature, this planet is now part of the Furon Empire. Your benevolent masters welcome you. At this time, we wish to abduct you for the purpose of scientific research. The procedure will be protracted and invasive. Do you have any objections?"'' (Crypto talking to a cow) *''"Earth creature! I am addressing you, respond or be vaporized!"'' *''"I don't care how many stomachs you have, I don't have time for this!"'' *''"I am not green!"'' (his reaction to being called a "little green man") *''"My way is more fun."'' *''"Okay, but humanity ain't gonna annihilate itself, all I'm saying."'' *''"Don't get mad, get sadistic."'' *''"I think this calls for the "Jumbo Probe". *"Hey, where's the... what did you do with my clip, monkey boy?! So much for wholesale carnage. I guess I'll just have to settle for ripping your limbs off, one by one with my bare hands until I find it, with my bare hands!"'' *''"Eat hot plasma, monkeys!"'' *''"Thank you!"'' (when Silhouette said he doesn't look like a "little green man") *''"Me, I get my kicks the old-fashioned way. Beating up bad monkeys!"'' *''"Attention, humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire. Resist this!"'' *''"Mine's bigger." (When he pulls out the Zap-O-Matic) *"I'm a freaking supernova!"'' *''"Hey, losers, put this in your bong and smoke it!"'' *''"Umm... okay. But I get to use nukes!"'' (Crypto complying with Natalya's request when she offered to let him blow something up) *''"Attention, Blisk. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire... and your asses belong to me!"'' *''"King Kong ain't got nothing on me!"'' *''"Yer gonna pay for that, you son of a bitch!"'' *''"Pathetic humans!"'' *''"Blowing stuff up never gets old, even blowing up the wrong stuff."'' *(About Pox being a hologram) "Boo hoo, I'm a hologram. You know, that crap was sad for the first five years or so, but now its just starting to get on my nerves!" *(Crypto's attitude about Psychokinesis) "Whatever, I look at a cow, it goes up. I look away, it falls down. End of story." *''"Synthetic DNA! They've must have let some slip to make up for that light shipment we sent them, then sent the Nexos to shut us up. But why keep it a secret? Why maroon me here on this Arkvoodle-forsaken, dirtball planet for 20 years when they could crank out cheap imitation DNA back home?!"'' *''"Emperor Meningitis. He owns this whole operation. Saxon was a pimp, Crousteau was a tool, but I didn't realize until this day that it was the Emperor all along!"'' *''"Killing the Emperor? You bet I am!" (Crypto telling Pox of his ultimate mission of taking revenge on the Furon Emperor) *"I'm gonna stick it to the old man and you're gonna help me. Pack up your valise, Poxy, we're going home!"'' *''"Why aren't you sucking my blaster, Methuselah?!" (to Emperor Meningitis) *"How about fraud, suppression of valuable technologies, murder, treason. You're a crook, Meningitis."'' *''"How long have you had synthetic DNA? How long have I been living a lie?!"'' *''"Now what? The casino is gone, the Master was a fraud, and I'm out of a job. Nothing to do, but sit back and wait for the end."'' *''"You're right! Forget the casino, forget enlightenment, I'm going back to doing what really counts: kicking ass and taking brains! So, when are we going back to Earth?"'' *''"See you in ten years, Pox! You'll like the future, I've got a feeling big hair is gonna be in style again!" (Last lines in ''Path of the Furon). Trivia *Crypto resembles the Martians from the popular 1996 film Mars Attacks.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Furons